


Silver Screen

by Spidermonkey111



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidermonkey111/pseuds/Spidermonkey111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a tv star and Cas a hollywood oscar winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, just a drabble. Idea I had where Cas is a movie actor and Dean a TV actor and they start out fighting and then end up together. Which I have combined with the idea of A/B/O universe where being mated is very much related to scent and very rarely occurs between alphas and has not occurred between Dean and Cas but they carry on anyhow.
> 
> I may write more about this verse later. Feel free to steal the idea.

They were the most unlikely pair to have ever met on screen.  Dean was a tv star and a heart throb.  He had started out in daytime soaps and ended up the lead in a long running space opera with its fair share of action and romance.  Determined not to be type cast he had then moved onto a gritty crime fighting detective series and settled in for a long run.  He could charm ladies and men with equal charisma (alpha or omega) and looked as good in a suit as he did in a shirtless shower scene. He was loved and admired by everyone.  He had perfect good looks; smouldering emerald eyes, and a profile to die for.

His move into movies was surprising and even more than that, the casting of him as the omega.  Pheromones were tricky things; so many years ago movie produces had decided to always make their romantic couples on screen the same designation and had therefore avoided many troubled love affairs, short marriages and most importantly increased costs due to lost time for filming. 

Dean up until then had always portrayed the alpha. Feisty and strong, he personified the alpha every omega and beta dreamed about.  So this particular movie had signified a change.  There was talk beforehand that he wouldn’t be able to pull it off but his defenders argued he was a very good actor and of course would pull it off with all his usual style.

The other surprising thing about this movie was his co-star, Hollywood superstar Castiel.  He was equally as gorgeous as Dean and yet almost every film he was in got nominated for an Oscar.  He had played every sort of character you could imagine with equal brilliance.  He could be rich or poor, animated or reserved.  He could play humour or intense psychological drama.  He was A-list and yet his private life was as secret and restrained as Dean’s wasn’t.  Dean would spend his life photographed at parties.  His brother, a model for years, was in and out of rehab after a terribly destructive relationship with an heiress with a heroin addiction.  His father had been killed in a car crash while speeding.  Everything that happened to him was public and gossiped over.  There were not many fans that couldn’t name his favourite things, his birthday, his first dog and recite every anecdote he had ever given.

They knew his life better than he did.  That they were together in this film was a miracle.

Director  Bobby Singer described their time on set as the most turbulent he had ever had to manage.  They disagreed in every scene.  At every turn Castiel would try to throw his weight around and Dean would make snarky comments and give back personal abuse.  If they hadn’t been so brilliant on screen together then he would have sacked them both in the first week and found some actors that were easier to work with.  Somehow in the end the thing got finished despite taking twice as long and costing three times as much to make.

The film was an overnight success.  The chemistry on scene was palpable.  Dean had managed to pull off the most genuine omega characters every portrayed on screen.  Castiel the most considerate alpha.  And despite its desperate attempts to not be a romance, the intensity in every glance, in the body language, meant it was considered, at its core, a love story.

In the years that followed they made further movies together.  Their relationship improved, and according to those on the inside, the chemistry on screen no longer turned off once the end of scene was called.

It was unheard of.  Not because they were both actors but two alphas together?  Very very rare.  Most alphas had enough trouble staying friends but pheromones and smell were such an intrinsic part of mating.  Alphas very rarely mated.  The gossip mill turned and rumour that Dean had always been an omega and had taken suppressants to improve his image in his early days.  Others said they were a rare mated alphas pair.  Unusual but not unheard of.

One thing was certain though, they were hollywoods most beautiful and well loved couple.

Their only falling out occurred when Dean, venturing into directing for the first time, had hoped to have Cas  star in the movie (the nickname had been Dean’s and had stuck.  He was even credited as Cas in the credits).  His brother pulling his life together also had a role in the film. Mated to a beautiful omega named Jess, a biologist his long hair and puppy dog eyes made him another favourite.  Cas however had pulled out to do a film directed by the rogue director/producer Crowley.  No one was quite sure where he got his money from.  Certainly not via legal means.  The man exuded shady business man.  Cas did the movie anyway.  It flopped, due to a scandal about him owning and frequenting omega brothels that were illegally run with the workers frequently abused, blackmailed and underpaid.

The argument between Dean and Cas was short but final witnesses had said.  After Dean slammed the door in his face, Cas disappeared.  No one knew where.  Afterwards it was discovered he simply spent the entire year at a lake house in Colorado fishing.

When he came back Dean forgave him.

After that they continued to light up our screens for many years.  You couldn’t keep things secret forever though and everyone who saw them could see they acted like a mated couple.  The glances, the touches, the soft smiles and the flirting were ridiculous.  And neither of them had been seen with another lover for years.  Enough people had been around them though. It was no secret and you couldn’t hide your scent forever.  They were both alphas and they were definitely not mates.

The scandal was immense.  It was obscene, it was wrong.  It was against nature.  Under the enormous public pressure they ended up making a statement.  Yes they were in a relationship.  No they couldn’t imagine being with anyone else.  And yes they would like all the rights that a mated couple had but under the law they didn’t.

The law had been made like this as once a couple were mated (whether any combination, common or otherwise) their scent changed, their hormones changed.  Being mated was a stable state and without it you couldn’t guarantee that either of them wouldn’t run off with the next omega to walk past.

They argued that they had been around many omegas, they both had and had never found a compatible mate.

The counter arguments came thick and fast.  They had a medical problem.  They just hadn’t found the right omega yet.  Was Cas involved with some of the illegal omega brothels that Crowley was involved in?  Was it a publicity stunt to try and boost sales of movies in which they starred in together?  Was it simple a tax evasion stunt that they pulled due to the millions of dollars they made every year.

It was a blow that made their careers turn a little.  Dean did more directing.  They still did the occasional movie together.  Usually though, they worked for different studios.  Dean got involved in the adaptation of some high profile books.  Cas made art house independent films.

Those who knew them though, knew the depth of their relationship.  Dean had long since forgiven Cas of his involvement with Crowley, in fact he had pretty much forgiven him for all past, present and future transgressions he had made or might make.  In fact everyone knew.  Everyone had seen their movies and you saw it in every scene.  With other actors, other people it was never quite the same.

After many years of being tired of the film industry, tired of dodgy producers and directors like Crowley, both Dean and Cas wanted out.  Out of the public eye.  They planned on moving to a beautiful house in country in some undisclosed location, as far away from the media as possible.  Sam years ago quit acting, had gone back to college and become a lawyer.  There was nothing left in the movie industry for Dean and Cas.

They went out with a bang.  Co-wrote a film, a story about love and friendship without reverting to base instincts.  About finding what you need in unlikely places.  In forgiveness and sacrifice.  No mention was made during the film about the gender designation of either main character.  People would argue forever about the underlying meaning of this, about which was alpha, which was omega or was it not important?  Irrespective of this though, it was once of the most emotional films ever made.  Cinemas ended up having to hand out complimentary tissue boxes as the crowds seeing the movie would come out red eyed and sniffing.  It had a way of making even the harshest critic melt inside.  Hug the people you loved.  That feeling was there, on screen and in their eyes, and no one could quite understand how anyone could deny these two beautiful people the rights they deserved.

Needless to say no movie could really change the opinion of the old-fashioned and conservative people in power.  Needless to say no old-fashioned conservative could stop both actors living happily ever after somewhere away from the prying eyes of the world.  Not that it stopped the stories and films though, as Dean and Cas had caught the imaginations of so many people, entertaining them, giving them an escape, and making them see the endless possibilities in human relationships.


End file.
